brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Invictus
Story outline The year is 2632 Humanity’s bloody arrival onto the galactic stage left a galaxy in turmoil. Overthrowing the ruling Galactic Council, they ended five centuries of peace and stability, collapsed a mighty empire, and shattered the largest alliance in the galaxy. Humanity’s ascendancy has been secured by the ‘Invictus’, an ancient alien war machine, from which much of their advance technology has been derived. Now, after years of uncertainty, a threat looms that threatens to crush humanity. An allegiance of races arrayed against them, lead by a fierce warlord, they have secured ancient alien technology that threatens to close the gap humanity has maintained against the other races. History *40,000 BC: The Shattering: Five ancient empires battle one another for domination. When the war ends, most are exctinct, and their weapons left abandoned in the galaxy. *Formation of the Council: Vheloth Empire joins Uldrani and their allies the Liandri, to fight their mutual enemies. *First Union War: The Galactic Council and the Star Union battle for supremacy. Main Union factions withdraw but the Kugashi fight to the point of oblivion *Second Union war: Union enter a rematch and almost win, but are defeated by an eleventh hour push *Hradjal Pacification: Costly pacification of the genocidal race by the Council *The Great Horde: Korgath unite into a single great horde and are stopped at enormous cost by the Council, shattering them forever. *Darsan-Council War: Darsan are insulted and forced into a war against the Council, which they lose. They never forgive the council for that humiliation. *2450: Gate War: Humanity has a disastrous first contact with the Vheloth Imperium, when they activate a gate locked by the Imperium. In the ensuing twenty year war, the human death toll is in the billions, and the 300 worlds of the Federation are reduced to a measly 70 worlds. Earth is major casualty, being partially occupied and becoming a war grave, while the civilian government collapses. The military government manage to reverse engineer the ancient war machine, the Sol Invictus, reverse engineering advances in armour, shielding, power generation, weaponry, and computing, and creating the Invictus. In a startling counter-attack humanity doesn't just close the technology gap, but surpasses it, and force the Vheloth to the edges of human space, devastating their expeditionary forces in the process. The Vheloth summon their Grand Navy, levies taken from patrol fleets, garrisons, vassals, and allies, putting enormous financial strain on their empire, but hoping to end the war in one fell strike. Instead, it was ambushed, and the Crown Prince killed. The Empire collapses into civil war as it's enemies and vassals rise up, and their council falls apart. Humanity recovers, but the permanent closure of the Uruk gate results in portions of the Federation becoming permanently lost. *Collapse of the Council: Vassals and old enemies tear apart the Vheloth from without, and the abdication of the emperor without an air shatter it from within. the Council Security Territory collapses into civil war for decades, with no end in sight. *Orbik-Human border conflict: Rebuilding humanity comes into conflict with the insidious Orbik, but never really claim a victory, till too weak. *Jhavalk War: Without the Council suppressing them, and grown strong by feeding on the civil war, the Jhavalk turn into a full scale empire, with aims set on conquest. Targetting a weakened humanity, they can barely hold on. An allinace of Humanity Liandri, Kugashi, Darsan, Namranthi, and Devtasi earn victory. This forms the Sirius Defence League. *Hive War: Humanity activates the Akkad gate and colonises some worlds. They have a disastrous first encounter with the Vidik hives, and permanently seal the gate. 5 worlds, and 300,000 souls are lost *War of the Seven Sisters: First major war of the SDL. Orbik form mass invasion, which is stopped by the SDL. *Human reunification Wars: Humanity contacts lost splinter empires and attempt to exert control over them Races Humans *Short Description: Following their bloody arrival on the galactic stage, humanity has expanded at a meteoric rate, catching up, and exceeding, most of the older races in both territory and technology. *detailed History: After creating the first fold drive, there was no holding them back, *Part of known governments: Federal Terran Republic (Citizen), Kingdom of Hallowgrave (Citizen), Vulcan Compact (Citizen), Vheloth Empire (Slave), Vheloth Iron Council (Slave), Vheloth Freehold of Heirid (Citizen), Korgath Kingdoms (Slave), Vidik Hives (Slave), Liandri United Republics (Citizen), *Society: humans are known as sociable, reliable, and adaptable. As many have a frontier spirit, as they do a communal one. *Biology: Humans are surprisingly adaptable to a range of different environments, usually through simple adjustment of clothing and living conditions, allowing for their quick expansion. Humans are also very receptive to biological, genetic, cybernetic, and ESPer enhancement, meaning they can adapt even further, whether willing or not. Sybilites *Short Description: Following the forced deactivation of the Uruk Gate, humans on the others side were cut off in a hostile territory. In an effort to survive, the scientists on Vulcan turned to cybernetic enhancement, augmenting themselves beyond human. *detailed History: Faced with being conquered, or rendered extinct, the scientists on Vulcan turned to cybernetic enhancement. They survived, and even thrived, but no longer resemble humans. Their expansion came to a halt when they encountered Hallowgrave, and FTR. They have violently resisted FTR attempts to reconsolidate them back into the Republic. *Part of known governments: Vulcan Company (Citizen) *Society: xenophobic and violent to outsiders, their insular society worship machines, and abhor any deviation from that. *Biology: While biologically human, soon after they are born from gene-tanks, they are heavily augmented with the necessary implants to connect to their species wide network. Further after that, they are augmented, till they reach adulthood. They possess little left of their original organics, aside from their brains, nerves, parts of their skeletal structure and some internal organs. Vanir *Short Description: After the fall of the Uruk Gate, the settlers on Hallowgrave turned to genetic engineering to survive an increasingly hostile universe. This has resulted in a race that as deviated from humanity. *detailed History: Faced with conquest from an alien power, the survivors at Hallowgrave augmented themselves with genetic modifications. This has resulted in a new race with higher tolerances for extreme environments, enhanced strength, enhanced regeneration, organ redundancy, enhanced maturation time, heightened senses, and higher rate of ESP acceptance. *Part of known governments: Kingdom of Hallowgrave *Society: While they are insular and interested only in their own conflicts, they have been more accepting of FTR negotiation, but refuse to give up their sovereignty *Biology: enhanced far beyond human means, they somewhat appear a fantasy elf. Every element of their person has been augmented. Graven *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Vheloth *Short Description: Once one of the dominant races in the galaxy, the Vheloth ruled a massive swathe of territory. After the Empire collapse, they splintered into many smaller factions. *detailed History: They were Following the defeat of the Grand Fleet of the Empire, Their myriad vassals, and innumerable enemies rose up. The empire was shattered, almost overnight. Vheloth were shattered, and their once famous unity shattered. With their fall, they took down the Galactic Council, allowing those oppressed or sidelined by the council to have their revenge *Part of known governments: *Society: Vheloth society impresses loyalty to the emperor, and courage against all threats. This translate to blind adherence to followers, and a stubbornness that has lead to as many defeats as it has victories. Even after the fall of the emperors of old, the adherence to the Imperial Code leaves its lasting mark on them. *Biology: Vheloth are tall, lean beasts descended from herd herbivores, impressing adherence to a group and an alpha. They possess strength and endurance, and strong herd characteristics, making them tough and resilient fighters. This resilience aides them in adapting to new environments, but makes them poor recipients for cybernetic or gene enhancement. They also lose motivation without a strong alpha figure. Korgath *Short Description: *detailed History: Born into a hellhole of a world, the Korgath won the evolutionary race, evolving to eat anything, live in any condition, and survive all kinds of hostile environments. They earned space flight only through the desire to best one another, and after encountering, then hijacking Liandri exploration ships, they expanded meteorically through a large space of territory, conquering several smaller races. While the Empire kept them contained, with the Empire’s fall the Korgath have expanded massively, becoming a serious threat. *Part of known governments: *Society: Strength rules absolutely. While cunning is prized, strength is the only thing that matters. The strongest rule and lead. The weak exist only to be exploited and used. *Biology: Their internal organs are simple, robust, and their cellular structure can regenerate most injuries short or loss of limb, including severe brain damage. Their tough, leather skin, massive, muscle bound frames, and natural weapons make them imposing up close, earning the name of ‘rhinos’ Vidik *Short Description: A hive race of insectoid aliens, they are eusocial insects that band together in massive hives lead by a queen. Possessed of coordination on a massive scale, they’ve grown without care or consideration for others, and are uninterested in discussion, diplomacy, or trade. *detailed History: rapidly evolving and converting their homeworld to raw materials, they departed to find new resources, and resolve overcrowding. The have expanded unconcerned with things like morals or ethics, and overran all in their path. Their war machine was so fearsome that humanity was forced to close the Hydra gate and abandon that entire territory. *Part of known governments: *Society: Being eusocial insects, there is almost no culture, or society, beyond subservience and allegiance to the queens. While possessing sapience and independent thinking, individual drones are biologically hardwired to obey the incumbent queen. Decision making is done by queens, consorts, and upper tier free thinking drones. *Biology: The hive is divided into biological classes, with worker, soldier, males, queens, and several other castes. They breed and mature rapidly, and excel at group actions through biological programming. They can rapidly create massive hives through burrowing, and some possess acidic spit and wings. They are highly receptive to bio-engineering, but less so to cybernetic implants, and adapt poorly outside of temperate atmospheres. Arcanix *Short Description: Created by a fallen alien race, they survived the fall of their creators, and continued to progress and adapt, freeing themselves of their broken programming and achieving their own sapience. While individual units have their own sapience, it is networked to larger node intelligences, creating unique networks or groups. These form the assembly. *detailed History: Built ten thousand years ago, their creators fell in some ancient, nameless war. They were left behind, to care for their ancient mega structures, and expanded to create their own government. While the Arcanix keep to themselves, and are not overtly hostile, they have violently crushed any threats, and sometimes militarily interfered to curtail a particular threat, or preserve a race close to extinction. While they do engage in diplomacy, they have little interest in trade or military matters. *Part of known governments: *Society: While individual units have their own sapience, it is networked to larger node intelligences, creating unique networks or groups. These form the assembly. They are surprisingly open and honest, lacking deception. However, they care little for the opinions or welfare of others, seemingly lacking ethics or morals. Its simply not in their programming. *Biology: While individual Arcanix can vary massively in design and build, what units them is a networked positronic brain, replicating the organic brain of their masters. Their preferred design is theorised to mirror that of their creators. Golenek *Short Description: Created to fight in some ancient war, when their creators died out in the war, their creations continued fighting until victory was achieved. Since then, they have been gradually evolving, becoming more intelligent, stronger, ever more advanced. *detailed History: Created to fight in some ancient, forgotten war, the Golenek survived the extinction of their creators, and kept fighting until victory. Exterminating their enemies, they have continued to wage war in the name of their creator’s final orders. Attack, expand, dominate. However, it is not an unthinking horde. The machines grow more intelligent with every battle, and since the fall of the Galactic Council, that had previously contained them they have returned to their expansion. *Part of known governments: *Society: The individual drone possesses no intelligence or sapience. This is carried by node units, who distribute orders and commands, and link to other nodes. Nodes get successively more intelligent further up the chain, and act in parallel. While early attacks against their nodes set them back, using multiple redundant nodes and distributed networks made it more difficult to cut them down. They are utterly merciless outside *Biology: The Golenek warforms can vary massively, both in form and function. They use distributed nodes that provide instruction and command. They have, forcible, entered organic beings into their network through cybernetic alteration. Hradjal *Short Description: Genocidal aliens: threatening aliens, monstrous and evil. Purge planets, and quickly populate. Extraordinarily xenophobic. Several wars have been fought to contain them. *detailed History: possessed of a religious belief that they are the perfect being, encountering the Empire, they suffered a series of humiliating military defeats. This spurred them to a deep obsession that the galaxy must be purified, that only the true heirs to the galaxy, the Hradjal, can remain. While contained by the Empire, they have launched several brutal wars after its fall. *Part of known governments: *Society: Wholly obsessed with their own perfection and dominion, the Hradjal are solely focused on themselves, and imprint their will on the galaxy. They are xenophobic to the point of genocidal, and their wars of aggression usually involve unrestricted orbital bombardment, chemical weapons, neutron bombardment, forced sterilization, death camps, and other unpleasantness. *Biology: Hradjal are avian in nature, with though, resilient feathers. Having long lost the ability to fly, their bones are as dense as any other race, and their musculature lends to bursts of strength and speed over endurance. They feathers come in a wide variety of plumage, and they lay eggs in several clutches at a time. Chimal Ancient race 1: survivors, they stopped associating with the outside world and have turned inwards, refusing to leave their space. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Prognostics Ancient extinct race 1 creators of the Sol Invictus. They were eradicated in a massive intergalactic war. Little is known, beyond that they are similar to humans. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Heralds Ancient extinct race 2: warlike and conquest obsessed, their own lust of war brought about their extinction, as they collapsed into civil war. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Liandri *Short Description: Erudite explorers: uninterested in wars for territory, they instead explore and expand scientific knowledge. While fond of democracy, they aren’t crusaders. Former council. *detailed History: A founding member of the Galactic council, they were interested in cooperation and exploration. However, increasingly militaristic rule by the council lead to the distancing of the Liandri to the rest of the council. When the empire began to collapse, the Liandri, already disgusted with the war against humanity, and the loss of Liandri citizens during this war, abandoned the council and returned to independent. They were the first race to open negotiations with humanity, and have formed an important ally, helping to restrain hostile empires that fed on the carcass of the fallen Council. *Part of known governments: *Society: The Liandra are explorers at heart, ever searching for new horizons. This has lead to them being nomadic, scientists, and generally opposed to war. However, to mistake this for them being push overs, they will stubbornly defend themselves. However, their population focuses are strong matriarch figures, who form their democratic government. In their absence, their society would flounder. *Biology: The Liandri are superficially similar to humans, though their amphibian heritage betrays them. Their skin is slick and shades of blue, and element resistant, and they possess hair and give birth to live young. They perform well in temperate to cold weather, but adapt poorly in hot temperature. They can also remain in water for long periods of time. Slagganath *Short Description: big sluggies, with labyrinthine culture and Byzantine governance. Love to dominate the minds of others to lead them astray or ensure them. *detailed History: The Slagganath have long considered the Council to be their greatest rival, and since its fall they have risen to power in their home territory. Their Star Union was often the loser in wars with the Council, and with the Council’s collapse they have now expanded massively. The Slagganath are at the head of this Union, at least politically, and are creating a large area of control. *Part of known governments: *Society: The Slagganath live in large family groups, with each member of the family having distinct roles, rights, and rulership. Families rise and fall in power and strength, and command over larger groups. Their byzantine social and political system is almost indecipherable to outsiders, and their court system creates a constantly shifting government. *Biology: The Slagganath are large, hermaphroditic gastropods. They can move using slime trails, can feed on almost anything, live for centuries. Their 7 lobed brains are incredibly advance, allowing them great multi-tasking potential, and allow them personality driven intellects that can quickly and deviously pick apart and dissect an opponent’s intention, making them keenly insightful during discussion, and lethal in negotiations. They are also one of the few, if not the only race that can breed with any race, though the product is always pure Slagganath, there is some circumstantial evidence to suggest they pick up some parental traits. Slagganath are also all low level ESPers, with communication abilities, and are extremely receptive to ESPer alteration. Dasran *Short Description: Martial outsiders, admire humanity for standing up: while they might appear to be barbarians, they are quite sophisticated, and have strong honour systems, even leading them into wars they can’t win. *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Orbik Bio organic aliens: highly advanced bio organic technology, they are enigmatic and utterly contemptuous of others *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Savuthal Corporate: space capitalists. In it for the m key. Ruled for corps. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Foltash SPACE ANCAP: corporates, but anarchy. Money makes right, no rules. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Uldrani Space elves: considering themselves higher than others, their science and culture could not be overcome. After the fall of the council, they became insular, and besieged, and refused to trade any further. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Jhavalk *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Ghuvalk Slave masters/thrall race: conquering aliens, severely hampered by the empire. Their have a thrall race bonded to them for years. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Kugashi unwilling to accept defeat to the empire, they kept fighting until they were almost totally destroyed. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Iridani Pacifists : refusal to fight, but protect their domain with weaponised drones *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Yutal Isolationists: sealed off their space with a gateway network to halt approach. Nobody knows what’s happened in there. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Qrevan Religious zealots: god is good, and everybody has to know it. Will convert the galaxy to their monotheistic space religion. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Thavans Raised up labourers : raised from lower aliens, they have a distinct lack of culture. Brain chemistry let’s them adapt quickly, but unable to adapt after that *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Zabeer Pirate traders: traders and pirates, piracy and trade are exactly the same. Natural sea farers, and buccaneers, other races hire them as privateers. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Virior Horrifying space vampire: space vampires. They eat people. It ain’t nice. Smaller in numbers, but very dangerous. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Shalkyr Nomadic warriors: warriors for hire, the nomadic warriors travel far and wide, hiring their elite services. Dispassionate in service, but passionate amongst their own kind, these nomads are often welcomed in war, but ushered out in peace time. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Namrathi Isolationist survivors: elite survivors, who excel in thriving in the worst parts fo the galaxy. They have survived far from home, and keep to themselves. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Devtasi Mercantile but quirky: merchants, but with crazy rules. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Part of known governments: *Society: *Biology Factions Federal Terran Republic humanity’s major government. Having survived the onslaught of the empire, they have emerged stronger. Created by a federation of self governing planets, there is a strong appreciation for the military forces who keep the peace and protect the outer worlds. Corporations are kept under control by laws and taxation, though have stronger presence in the more lax outer world’s. There’s a big detachment between government and military leadership, thanks to the collapse of the civilian government but survival of military command. Earth is considered a war grave, and is no longer heavily populated, instead Arcturus is the capital. It maintains a large fleet presence, and has the largest contingent of Invics. Originally xenophobic, interactions with much more benevolent aliens have greatly eased tensions, and created a stabilising presence in their region. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Kingdom of Hallowgrove a splinter empire of man, cut off during the Imperial War. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Vulcan Compact *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Vheloth Empire once a great empire, they served as the shield of the Galactic Council, protecting civilisation from threats, and maintaining control of their vassals. When the Gate War ended, their economy collapsed, the Crown Prince was dead, and the Emperor abdicated. After decades of civil war, uprisings, and invasions, the Empire has been reduced to only a tenth of its original size, and exists as a paper tiger. With six emperors in 30 years, their once great stability is a distant memory. Constantly on the verge of collapse, they’re close to being toppled by internal turmoil and external threats. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Vheloth Iron Council Small and embittered faction of hardliners. Sponsor terrorist and guerrilla activity, but does not fight *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Vheloth Freehold of Heirid Splinter empire that turned to democracy. While peaceful within, they are at war without, and close to collapse *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Korgath Kingdoms the expanse of a thousand kingdoms. Once a great horde, it was shattered into a thousand kingdoms during a war against the Galactic Council. Still a major threat as raiders and pillagers, they frequently have border clashes. For the first time, they seem to be organising, and improving their technology, indicating they may be unifying under a new leader. Most a little better than bandits, as raiders, slavers, pirates, any form of brigand, and can very in size from a crew, to a massive fleet. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Vidik Hives a massive, sprawling hive of insectoid aliens dedicated to their queens. While there is infighting, they mostly focus on expanding outwards. Aggressively absorbing other races into the servitude of their hives, they grow larger with ever conquest. A devastating war with the Republic resulted in the Republic abandoning a large swathe of territory and closing the Hydra gate, thought early scouts are now making it to them on Fold drives. Their war machine is notoriously cruel and uncaring. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Arcanix Assembly *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Golenek Multisystem *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Hradjali Purified Combine *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Chimal Ascendancy *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Prognostics *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Heralds *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Liandri United Republics A collection of smaller republics, that form the larger government. Heavily socialist, with representative democracy, open elections, and freely shared technologies. Harsh lessons from the collapse of the Galactic Council has resulted in their largely exploration based military and militia to now being a standing military dedicated to defensive wars *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Slagganath Dominion A harsh oligarchy, where a byzantine level of courts, traditions, family alliances, and blood ties creates a spider web almost impossible for outsiders to determine. Ruled by a single figure, kept in power for the ruling families, who in turn are determined by court favour. The Dominion are usually ruled by family groups, rather than elected government officials *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Dasran Clandoms Darsan have only recently elected a single leader, a ‘warrior of warriors’ nominated from the warrior leaders of each clan. The Clandoms regularly fight one another, and outsiders, and alliances and vassaldom have been put side. Much of the clan system is taking a back foot to military alliances. *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Orbik Sovereignty *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Savuthal Trading Consortium *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Foltash Cartels *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Great Uldrani League *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Jhavalk Hegemony/Ghuvalk *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Kugashi Star Confederacy *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Iridani Union *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Yutal Supreme Authority *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Sacred Mandate of Aurtos Qrevan government *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Zabeer Privateer Republic *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Virior Conclave *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Shalkyr Soldier’s League *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Namrathi Void Commonwealth *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Devtasi Free Traders *Short Description: *detailed History: *Allies *Enemies: *Society: *Known Races: *Technology: Major pacts Sirius Defence League human led Galactic Council Empire lead Star Union Enemy of the empire lead The Ascendancy Bandit lead Invictus Models 12 invictus models derived from the original 12 prototypes •Sentinel: air defence, it’s role is to protect its comrades from enemy air attack and projectiles. Original prototype used lasers, some models use missiles and cannons •Ronin : all rounder, specialises in close quarters •Jaeger: ranged sniper, the Jaeger is a long range, punishing predator. Original prototype used a rail gun to blow away targets. •Broadsword: lightweight unit, for attacking enemy flanks, quickly diverting the battle, and appearing behind its enemy. •Paladin: uses a heavy duty shield meant to survive punishing incoming fire. All round heavy •Excalibur: carries heavy weapons, capable of laying down supreme volumes of fire. Usually belt fed mini guns. •Avenger: artillery platform. Long range missiles, high power cannon, mortars, etc. Beyond visual range attack unit. •Nemesis: stealth capable variant that can infiltrate. Specialises in destroying in other Invics. •Kataphrakt: breacher and siege unit. They carry short ranged high power weapons, and carry extremely heavy armour. Early prototype possessed regenerative armour •Tempest: electronic warfare variant that gathers intelligence and distract enemies. Original prototype used a missile shield •Centurion: mid ranged line unit. Considered the standard, it carries a mid range rifle and engages targets with supporting weapons. •Dragoon: cavalry unit, it is designed for quick charging attacks, breaching lines. •Talion: super advanced Invic superiority unit. Rare, and unique only to humanity.